1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is connected to an external storage medium such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory or a floppy disk. The image forming apparatus reads a file from the external storage medium, and prints the data contained in the file.
Once an external storage medium or apparatus has been connected to an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus is ready to print any file in the external storage medium or apparatus. This implies that all the files in the storage apparatus are available to anyone who attempts to print regardless of whether the files are important or confidential.